


No son celos (Sólo que sí lo son)

by Malale



Category: Glee
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación que tienen Wes y Blaine no es para nada algo de lo que Cooper Anderson deba preocuparse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No son celos (Sólo que sí lo son)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 23-06-2012. Re-editado]
> 
> Lo hice poco después de que se emitiera el 3x17, por lo que por esa línea temporal se sitúa.

 

-¡Blainey!

-Hey, Coop. ¿Qué tal?

-Genial. Genial. Fantástico. Me encanta L.A. ¿Te lo he dicho? Porque me encanta vivir aquí.

-¿Ya has terminado de instalarte en el nuevo piso?

-Sí, hace un par de semanas- Cooper traga saliva. –Pero he estado ocupado, muy ocupado yendo a castings y hablando con mí agente. Por eso no he podido llamarte. Pero hoy me he despertado y me he visto en el espejo y he pensado “Ey, Cooper, llama  tu hermanito pequeño que seguro está deseando saber cómo es la vida aquí en Hollywood”.

-Oh, sí, sí- Blaine suena bajo. Cooper se pregunta si es problema del teléfono. –Cuéntame.

-Ah, todo es tan maravilloso, Blainey. Esto aprendiendo a pasos agigantados. Y, no quiero sonar petulante, pero estoy seguro de que me van a escoger para una campaña de “Colgate”. Bordé la sonrisa, Blaine. Quien puede decir que no a una sonrisa de los Anderson, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. Espero que te lo den, de verdad. Tu sonrisa por un montón de vallas publicitarias, ¿cómo no voy a querer eso?

-Y bueno…- a Cooper se le atraganta un poco la garganta y se seca las palmas de las manos en el vaquero. –¿Cómo te va en la nueva escuela? Empezaste la semana pasada, ¿sí? No te habrá molestado nadie, ¿verdad?

-No, no. Dalton es genial.- su hermano suena más alto esta vez. Excitado quizás. –Algo estrictos con algunas normas y tradiciones, pero son todos muy amables. Me he apuntado al coro. Bueno, en realidad me han casi obligado a apuntarme. Uno chico, Wesley, me escuchó cantar en las duchas y dijo que lo hacía muy bien, que era justo lo que necesitaba para darle un empujón al Glee Club. 

-Oh, ¿en serio? Que guay, Blaine. Obviamente ese chico tiene ojo para notar el talento de los Anderson.

-Es muy guay, se ha molestado en enseñarme todo el colegio y aunque es dos años mayor, se sienta conmigo en la cafetería. También me ha presentado a su amigo David.

-Es… tú sabes… O sea…- Cooper se siente incómodo y era raro, una sensación extraña para él. Hace nota mental de grabarla en su repertorio de actuación. –O sea, ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué? No, no, para nada. Además tiene novia, no. Sólo, tú sabes… Me parece guay.

 

Cooper no entiende muy bien porque le molesta tanto esa contestación. Así que corre a cambiar el tema a algo que nunca le incomoda.

 

Él.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

-Ey, Blainey, siento mucho no haberte llamado últimamente, he estado muy ocupado con…

-Tranquilo, Coop, yo también. ¿Sabes? ¡Wes me ha dado un solo para las seccionales! Bueno, no me lo ha dado Wes, me lo ha dado el consejo, pero fue él quien los convenció. ¡Todos confían en mí en el coro, Coop!

-Eso es genial.

-¿Verdad?- Blaine parece excitado. Cooper casi puede imaginárselo saltando y no puede evitar recordar otra escena, Blaine con cinco años brincando porque Cooper iba a llevarlo a ver la última película de Pixar. –Estaba tan nervioso, Coop, que creí que iba a vomitar. Pero Wes me tranquilizó diciéndome que si me habían dejado el solo es porque confían plenamente en mis habilidades. No sé qué haría sin él.

 

Cooper arruga el entrecejo casi sin darse cuenta.

Es raro, él nunca arruga el entrecejo. Podrían producirle arrugas prematuras.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

-Ey, hermanito…

-Oh, Cooper, lo siento. He quedado con Wes y David, tengo que irme ya. Ya sabes, desde que se graduó del Dalton y yo estoy en el McKinley no podemos vernos tanto ¡Hablamos luego!

 

Cooper tarda casi un minuto en darse cuenta de que Blaine ha colgado.

 

Nunca suelen colgarle a él.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

-¡No puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso! Cuando mamá me lo contó fue, fue… Quería ir a verte, pero tenía la grabación de freecreditratingtoday.com y…

-Tranquilo, Coop, de verdad. Estoy bien.

-Pero… pero eran tus amigos. ¡Y casi te dejan ciego!

-No es para tanto, los trasplantes de córnea son muy comunes hoy en día.

-¡Oh, vamos, Blaine! No puedes decirme que no estás enfadado con ellos. No me lo creo.

Su hermano suspira largamente por el teléfono.

-Lo estaba. Realmente lo estaba. Pero luego Wes me llamó y hablamos durante horas y, no sé… Supongo que me calmó. Sigo decepcionado y no creo que vuelva a ver a los chicos como lo hacía antes. Pero me consoló mucho ver que al menos tenía alguien de mi lado, alguien que también era amigo de ellos. Además, Wes les ha mandado a todos un email personalizado contado lo decepcionado que se encuentra con cada uno de ellos. Conociéndole les habrá hecho llorar.

-Yo…- Cooper se atragantó con las palabras. Cosa que no debe de pasarle a un actor nunca. –Yo también estoy de tu lado.

-Oh, lo sé, Coop, lo sé.

 

Y Cooper se siente nervioso, otra vez. La contestación de Blaine ha sonado automática, sin pensar. Como si no se creyera lo que él mismo dice.

-Voy a ir a verte- dice de golpe. –En cuanto tenga un tiempo libre entre las grabaciones y eso. ¿Te parece bien?

-Oh, sí, claro. Suena genial, Coop.

-Vale. Guay. Cuídate bien ese ojo, Blainey.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

-¿Blaine?

-Ey, Coop.

-¿Estás bien? Es algo tarde.

-No podía dormir, yo… Lo siento, es sólo que… Mierda, debería dejarte dormir.

-No, no, no estaba dormido, estaba…- Cooper se inventa algo rápidamente. –Viendo el último anuncio que hice, para pulir mi actuación, tú sabes. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-… Me he peleado con Kurt.

-Oh, Blaine. ¿Ha sido grave?

-Yo… no sé, creo que sí. Estoy muy… Agg, lo siento. Creí que si hablaba con alguien de esto podría entenderlo mejor. Ya sabes, diciéndolo en voz alta.

-Oh, claro.- no puede evitar pensar algo. Traga saliva antes de hablar. -¿Soy el primero al que has llamado?

-Sí. Lo siento.

-No, no, no te disculpes. Está genial. Llámame siempre que lo necesites, ¿vale Blaine?

-No quería molestarte…

-No me molestas, hermanito. Ahora cuéntaselo todo a tu hermano mayor.

 

No pudo evitar pensar un “ _Chúpate esa, Wesley_ ” antes de focalizar sus cinco sentidos en lo que le contaba su hermano.

Fue duro, no estaba acostumbrado. Pero valió la pena.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño relato lo hice para Michan, ella me dio la idea. Me gusta mucho escribir de Cooper, realmente lo adoro (idiota como es y todo) y he hecho varios drabbles de él, pero esta historia me gusta mucho porque creo que reflejo bien mi idea de como es Cooper como hermano. Así que estoy contenta de subirlo aquí. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
